blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Truck Challenge (event)
The Team Truck Challenge is an annual team race in which teams of two trucks compete against each other. It was featureed in the episodes The Team Truck Challenge and Defeat the Cheat. It takes place in the badlands outside Axle City. Biography In The Team Truck Challenge, Blaze participates in the race as part of the orange team. Pickle is upset when he is not chosen to be on the blue team with Crusher (Crusher chose Rudy instead), so Blaze chose him instead which angers Crusher. During the race, Crusher repeatedly sabotages Blaze and Pickle's racing, but Blaze thought of a way to get around the obstacle he sends out. At the same time, Rudy proves to not be a good teammate as Crusher thought, and constantly annoys him in many ways. Eventually, both Blaze and AJ managed to work together to speed past Crusher and Rudy, and win the race. The race was held again one year later in Defeat the Cheat. Unlike last year's race, each participating truck is randomly assigned a specific team color, and the truck with the flags that match theirs is their teammate. Blaze found out his teammate is Crusher much to his surprise, and Crusher attempts to use his cheating to win. Crusher is repeatedly reminded by Blaze they have to race without cheating, which frustrates him. Throughout the event, Crusher tried to cheat, but each time he did it led to trouble, only to be led out of such by Blaze. By race's end, Crusher finally tries not to cheat just this once, and with that, he and Blaze both win, and he is delighted. Rules Hence the name, the Team Truck Challenge has teams of two trucks racing together. Each team wears different colored flags on their back bumper to indicate what team they're representing. There are eight teams participating: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and white. The second event added another color, turquoise. For the first event, each truck is assigned a color and they pick which truck to be their teammate. Once a decision is made, it is final and cannot be changed. The second event changed things up a bit: instead of a truck choosing their teammate, all trucks are assigned a color, and they have to find the truck with the same colored flags as theirs. Route The first event takes place exclusively in the badlands. After the start, the racers will race until they reach a mine which they can go through. The route then goes past a banana tree and a small oasis, where bighorns rest nearby. Lastly, the route takes racers up a steep hill and back down again, where the finish line is. The second event has a different route than the first. After the start, the racers will find three large cliffs with inclines they can use to climb up. The short inclines are too steep to go up, while the long ones are easy. After this, the race goes through a jungle, where the racers jump a river, pass some collumns, and go past a grizzly bear cave. The route returns to the badlands, where the racers continue on until they reach the finish. Teams The following trucks have taken part in the Team Truck Challenge. Winners are marked with an asterisk (*). First event * Blaze and Pickle (orange team)* * Crusher and Rudy (blue team) * Yellow and blue Team Trucks (yellow team) * White and green Team Trucks (green team) * Dark blue and black team trucks (purple team) Second event * Blaze and Crusher (red team)* * Dark blue and black team trucks (blue team) * Green and yellow team trucks (yellow team) * White and red team truck and unnamed orange truck (orange team) * Unnamed pink and blue trucks (green team) * Blue team truck and unnamed purple truck (purple team) * White and blue team truck and unnamed chartreuse truck (white team) * Unnamed red and green trucks (turquoise team) Trivia * In the first event, only the orange, blue, yellow, green and purple teams were shown lining up. * In the first event, the trucks shown to be on the yellow team were shown again as part of the red team. The trucks on the green team were later part of the white team as well. * The second event was notable for being the first race Crusher wins. Category:Events